megawarrior211s_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man Into The Spiderverse 2000 vhs
When I Was Home From The Theaters For Watching Spider-Man into the spiderverse I decided to buy spider-man homecoming on amazon but when I got to the page of the blu ray I found a spider-man into the spider verse vhs at the recommended section I bought it when it arrived 10 minutes later I said wow that was fast I went to the front door the vhs looked normal with miles morales jumping and spidey and Gwen standing i went to my attic to get my vcr I hooked up to the tv I put the vhs in my vcr and hit play it started with a title card named spider man into the spider verse copyright 2000 then it cuts to miles listening to sunflower but it wasn’t cgi it was traditionally animated it was strange because sunflower didn’t existed in 2000 not even a decade later anyway the dad Knocks at his door and said stop listening to that s**t and get your a** at the bus stop i said what oh come on it’s a pg movie anyway miles responded to him uggh fine you n**ga f**k you and the dad responded to him watch your nasty mouth you pr**k miles grabs a knife and stabs directly to his dad blood splatters at the screen then it cuts to static and got back to normal 15 seconds later miles was at the bus stop and the bus arrived he got On the It cuts with a old man walking the bus hits him it cuts to the bus driver saying oh s**t what did it hit the bus driver is a whit fat bald man with a cyan shirt smoking and some other drugs at his seat the police chases the bus and it cuts to black at the hospital with miles morales injured his parents werent there not even his mom spider man was there and said that bus driver was s**t i said man what was with that massive uses of swearing this is defitnely not pg not even pg-13 it cuts t black again with a loud screaming then it cuts to Michael Jordan dancing with bugs bunny and y’all ready for this playing in the background i kept watching then the tape ended I was very surprised what I saw I decided to put it on YouTube i day later I scrolled to the comments and there was 2 comment one said that was awful and another one said that part when Michael Jordan dancing was space jam but the video was removed a day later but good morning America emailed me if they can use the video footage I said yes a week later the report was aired I was interviewed I said yeah this one was not something for the kids I might destroy it or sell it but im thinking yeah I still love the pg version or the normal version if you are an adult and love parodying kids movies maybe its good for but if you want the movie on vhs just don’t buy it if I sell on eBay I mean it Category:Lost Movies Category:Beta Category:VHS